Butterfly Kisses
by VinylCords
Summary: It's Emma's wedding day, and Ross remembers his little girl. Songfic.


****

Butterfly Kisses

Ross was amazed. Had it been 22 years already? Emma would be getting married today. He couldn't help but think back to when his little girl was 5. He and Rachel had just gotten engaged, and when Rachel told Emma that they'd be getting married, she was so excited. Ross had overheard her prayers that night.

"Thank you god, for mommy and daddy and aunt Monica and uncle Chandler and Uncle Joey and Aunt Phoebe. Thanks you for letting mommy and daddy get married. Thanks for answering my prayers."

Ross walked in and kneeled beside her.

"Thank you god for giving me a beautiful daughter, an amazing, loving fiancé and the best friends I could ever ask for." He said aloud. Emma opened her eyes and glanced at Ross.

"I love you daddy" She told him and gave him a very special butterfly kiss.

There's two things I know for sure  
  
She was sent from Heaven, she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
  
Oh, but most of all for...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Ross was beginning to tear up. He remember when Emma was 7 and he took her to the fair. She was so excited and woke up very early and got dressed and put on the special crown of white flowers that her aunt Monica had made for her. She looked so pretty. She loved horses and wanted to ride one so badly, so Ross took her over to the horse place at the fair and set her on the horse.

"I'll be right over here, sweetie" He told her and started to walk away.

"Wait, Daddy, I'm scared. Walk beside the pony please, it's my first ride." Ross smiled at his daughter and she gave him one of their special butterfly kisses.

__

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk beside the pony, its my first ride"

Ross remembered his birthday that same year. Emma wanted to do something special so she decided to help her mom bake him a cake. Ross had no idea what they were planning, and spent the day at Monica and Chandler's, until a couple hours later, when Rachel phoned. When he walked into the house, Emma and Rachel were covered in flour and the kitchen was a mess, but none of that mattered. Emma brought a cake out to him. It was not the most perfect cake, but it was beautiful. Ross stared at it for a minute, fighting back tears. What had he done to deserve all this?

"Daddy? Don't you like it? I know it's know perfect but I sure tried." 

"Oh, Emma. I love it, it's perfect. I'm just so happy" Emma smiled her brightest smile at him and he gave her a hug. She squeezed real tight and then gave him a special butterfly kiss.

__

"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried"  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  


Ross was so thankful for everything. He thought back to her sweet sixteen, it seemed like it was only yesterday.

Rachel had planned a huge party for Emma. They had went shopping and gotten a new dress and everything. The day of the party, Rachel and Emma were so busy getting everything ready, Ross had barely seen them all day. At 6 O'clock, Rachel came downstairs. All of the party guests were in the living room, including Brett, Emma's boyfriend. 

Finally, Emma came down the stairs. Ross couldn't believe how much she looked like Rachel. They both were so pretty. She looked so grown up now, she was almost a woman. She was into boys and make-up and perfume now, but Ross knew that his little girl was in there somewhere. 

"Emma, you look so beautiful. Happy birthday, sweetheart." Ross told his daughter. 

"Thanks dad" Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. Ross was a little disappointed, but he knew his little girl still loved him.

__

Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in great big world.  
  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time"  
  
Oh, with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

__

All the precious time...Like the wind, the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly...Spread your wings.

"Daddy." Emma called, interrupting Ross's thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm not sure" He explained. "I just feel like I'm losing my little girl"

"Oh Daddy, that'll never happen. I love you so much." She leaned over and gave Ross their special butterfly kiss, for the first time in years. Ross saw Rachel at the doorway looking at them. He smiled at her.

"Come on Daddy, walk me down the aisle. It's just about time. Does my wedding dress look pretty?" Emma asked.

"It looks amazing. You look amazing." A tear slid down Ross's cheek.

"Daddy, down cry. You'll never lose me. I love you." She said and Ross hugged her. She squeezed back real tight like she did when she was little.

Ross led her out of the bride room and he walked her down the aisle. He saw Emma's fiancé standing at the alter. He was completely awestruck. Mark was a good guy, he treated her right, and Emma loved him. When they arrived at the alter, the priest looked at Ross.

"Who gives this woman away?" 

Ross swallowed. He was about to give his baby girl away so she could be Mrs. Mark Stewart. She was going to be someone else's soon, but they would always have their butterfly kisses.

"I do"

__

She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I say "I'm not sure,  
  
I feel like I'm losing my baby girl" Then she leaned over...and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk me down the isle, daddy, its just about time"  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry"  
  
Oh, with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've got to let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.

__


End file.
